ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Shamira
Maria Shamira is a twenty-eight-year-old top agent of the Secret Alien Containment Team who prior to the series, has a history with Ethan. After Ethan disobeys orders and with an important mission gone wrong, she is assigned as his live-in bodyguard. 'Appearance' Maria has long dark and wavy hair with olive green eyes. Maria sports a navy SACT jacket and a gray sweater, as well as long black pants and brown army boots. 'Personality' While on the job, Maria is very professional and capable compared to her life outside of work. Maria has no apparent issues with displaying and emphasizing her femininity, and enjoys the attention this gains her. However, Maria has enclosed herself of having any relationships due to how she's been treated by her family and previous lovers. Maria has only focused either herself or work. Even though Maria puts her focus on work, she's not fond of taking on complicated tasks, especially when it affects her own lifestyle. Because Maria has closed herself to her work, she's forgotten what its like to be in her twenties. This shows her forceful personality and that she'll do whatever she needs to make sure she does her job. She is also seen to have a drinking habit and uses that to take off the edge of her own issues. Despite not wanting to commit to a real relationship, Maria would often flirt with other guys to either get what she wants or for the sake of having a one night stand. 'History' Prior to Horizons, Maria was originally just a soldier working for the SACT. She serves as one of Lieutenant Steel's top agents who he entrusts to take on the heavier tasks. Once she was introduced to Ethan's abilities, she was assigned to join Ethan on his first mission when taking down a monstrous parasyte he accidentally allowed to roam free. During the mission, Maria gave Ethan a boost in confidence about his abilities, while Ethan allowed Maria to showcase her own emotions. This forged the two to bond to eventually grew a friendship. Since then, Lieutenant Steel had assigned Maria to work alongside Ethan to discover his abilities before attending Horizons. During Ethan's semesters, she would work offscreen with Ethan while they took on different foes. It's later revealed in the series, Maria was both popular in high school and used to star in theater. Maria originally intended to be an actor but had changed positions due to reasons that have yet to be revealed. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an ordinary human, Alice doesn't possess any superpowers herself. 'Equipment' Maria sports a tazer in her back left pocket, and a rifle gun hidden beneath her jacket. 'Weaknesses' Since Maria is a mere human, she is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *'Ethan Wellington' - When Maria first met Ethan, she only saw him as a child who was only interested in him with his abilities. In their first mission, Ethan tried to strategize how to take down the Parasyte. While their first plan failed, she offered Ethan advice to work around his situations. Ethan eventually told Maria she needs to trust people and let them in, in order for their next attempt to succeed. Ethan's second plan had worked and Maria eventually grew to respect him as both a soldier on the battlefield, and later a friend. A year later, Ethan bumps back into Maria as he introduces his friends to her. When Ethan finds out she had moved in to his place as his bodyguard, she rearranged his room to allow herself to have the bigger room, annoying Ethan to no end. Ethan eventually accepts Maria as his bodyguard and throughout various episodes, they teach each other situations from their perspectives. For example, when Ethan's friends failed to see him trying to stop Professor Aniceto, Maria accepted she not only had to help him, but that Ethan saw something. This lead to the two to investigate and went through every possible obstacle to stop Aniceto from blowing up the school play. In Battle of the Bands, Ethan helps Maria remember what it was like to be young again, toning down her serious attitude. In Everyone's Story, Maria admits to Ethan she's felt lonely due to her always having to focus on work and not properly giving people a chance to have a serious relationship. Ethan tells her that she still has a chance and its not too late. This allowed Maria to open her emotions to Ethan. Ethan also opened his relationship's back when he lost his chance with Alice, after rejecting him and misunderstanding he and Ethan's relationship. Maria comforts him and gives him the same advice he gave her. In Familiar, it's revealed Maria and Ethan first met through Lieutenant Steel when he prepared to use him as a training simulator. Lieutenant Steel decided to assign the two to send a squad over to go after the Parasyte before it eats up the city. Despite their best efforts, they fail and Ethan panics at the fact he wasn't able to control his powers or himself. Maria tells him it's okay, and that its not easy to master his abilities so quickly, and believes he can do it. Ethan and Maria eventually manage to defeat the Parasyte and Lieutenant Steel decides to continue using Maria to train Ethan and to put the two together on missions until he intended Horizons. Eventually we flash forward to present day when Ethan has now given up on the idea of Alice wanting to be with him. Maria eventually opens her feelings to Ethan and the two eventually become a couple. *'Lieutenant Steel' - Maria views Lieutenant Steel as her boss and gives him the up most respect. Maria however does tell Lieutenant Steel he's being too harsh and often gets infuriated with him enough to get a drink. *Alice Lucinda - When Maria was assigned to be Ethan's bodyguard, she only saw Alice as one of Ethan's friends and comrade in the Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. Maria while being able to trust Alice to make the right decision on missions, she knows Ethan cares for her greatly. This later leads to Maria becoming Alice's romantic rival as the two compete for Ethan's affection, despite Alice being heartbroken after a misunderstanding Alice refuses to listen. *Hannibal Lincoln - When Maria was assigned to be Ethan's bodyguard, she only saw Hannibal as one of Ethan's friends and comrade in the Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. When Ethan asks for Hannibal's assistance in stopping the Symphony Destructors, Hannibal tried his best to deny this and handle it on his own. Maria is annoyed to no end to the point where she was forced to take his SACT membership. Eventually she gave this back to him after they made up with each other. *Terence Ramon - When Maria was assigned to be Ethan's bodyguard, she only saw Terence as one of Ethan's friends and comrade in the Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. After Lieutenant Steel cuts their pay due to failing to catch Fistrick the first time, Maria tries to give Terence romantic advice about balancing his work and personal life when angered about the situation. Terence shrugs it off until he eventually has to accept Maria's advice. *Nikki Beecher - When Maria was assigned to be Ethan's bodyguard, she only saw Nikki as one of Ethan's friends and comrade in the Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. When Nikki becomes Firefly, Maria told her to accept her abilities and responsibilities. It took until she was cornered by Kraab and SixSix for her to embrace them and tell Hannibal and Alice her secret. 'Appearances' * Mission: Unstoppable (first appearance) * Nikki and the Starcatcher! * The Show Must Go On! * Battle of the Bands * Everyone's Story * An Ancient Revelation * Familiar * Rising from Horizons 'Trivia' *Maria's character is based on Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Shamira means protector and guardian. *Maria is the first new character to be added onto the main cast in the series. *Maria often carries a flask for whenever she feels like she needs a drink. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Human Females